


Boys In Dreamland

by guava



Category: Super Sentai Series, 騎士竜戦隊リュウソウジャー | Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger
Genre: M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava
Summary: On Towa's first sleepover, Koh shows Towa one of his favourite views in the village.





	Boys In Dreamland

What Towa's big brother didn't know was that Towa intended his first sleepover at the Tatsui home to be the next part of his extended showdown with Koh.

Koh himself didn't know. Towa planned to be the only one on the joke -- the practical joke that he could only play with boneheads whom he hardly ever met in the middle of days spent with his big brother. Until Koh.

That meant the night of Towa's sleepover would also mark the night of his first prank. He couldn't wait for bedtime, ironically the least fun part of a sleepover.

That is, according to Koh. He dragged the night of games and snacks out until everyone started nodding off one by one from exhaustion. Asuna and Ui retired to Ui's room, which they had started sharing since the Ryusoulgers moved in. Melt unrolled a mattress at the corner of Ui's dad's office.

"My room's the best one in the house!" Koh declared.

It was a dump. Quite literally, Ui and her dad used the room to dump spare tools, old clothes and books, and other whatnot. The reason why Koh thought it the best was the centrepiece of the cramped storeroom: a large double bed made out of wood.

They had to wind their way around stacks of boxes to make it to the bed. Upon closer inspection, Towa could see that one of the bedposts was carved in the shape of Tyramigo's head.

"This is pretty good," Towa commented. "You did this?"

"Nope, Melt did." Koh flopped down on the mattress and pointed at another bedpost. "He started on Triken over there and will begin Ankyrose after that."

Towa went over to inspect the likeness of the Kishiryu emerging from the wood. If they turned on the lights, the finer details of the carving would be clearer to him. "Nice. Then why doesn't he sleep here?"

"He's pretty claustrophobic. And sometimes the wood creaks at night."

Towa filed the detail away for use in his plan. In his defense, he had told his big brother that he'd be attending the sleepover as 'recon', that he would be mainly looking out for the other Ryusoulgers' strengths and weaknesses off the battlefield that would inevitably influence their decisions in a real fight. Now he couldn't let his big brother down, could he?

These thoughts ran through Towa's head as he climbed into bed beside Koh.

"You're smiling," Koh pointed out. "Are you that excited about sleeping over?"

Smiling? And how could Koh tell, in the dark? Maybe Koh was just teasing him.

"I wouldn't have come if I didn't want to," Towa said.

Koh shrugged, accepting Towa's non-answer to his question and pulling the blanket aside so they could both climb under it. When Koh spoke again, Towa thought he would tease Towa more about Towa's supposed excitement, but Koh didn't.

"This bed was from the Tatsui's first family home. It takes up a lot of space, but they didn't want to throw it away. So they brought it here."

"So it's a...family heirloom?" Towa asked.

"You can say that." Koh lied on his back and shifted his head and neck a few times to get comfortable. "Good night."

Towa laid in wait, choosing to give Koh a few more minutes before he was going to strike. Strike at...the sensitive spots at the sides of Koh's ribs and the hollow of his armpit to tickle Koh into wakefulness. The seconds which Koh would take to stir awake were all Towa needed to roll over on his side and feign sleep, and leave Koh in the dark as to what had happened to him. 

Koh wouldn't be able to catch him. Tonight, he would learn the terrifying nature of Towa's speed. Towa was ready to do the 'teaching' more than once to let the lesson sink in. He expected for the challenge to disturb Koh's sleep to get harder and harder, and for the same trick to not work twice on Koh. 

As Towa paid careful attention to Koh's breathing, Koh began mumbling on his own. 

"Towa...Towa...Towa..." 

Thinking he had misheard, Towa shifted closer to Koh on the bed. He confirmed that yes, Koh was saying his name multiple times all right. Koh hadn't opened his eyes or reacted in any way to Towa's movements, and it seemed that he was really asleep. 

Towa tentatively reached out to poke Koh in the side a few times. But when Koh stirred awake, Towa didn't roll over as he had planned. 

"Huh, wha? What time is it?" 

"Hey, you were saying my name. What's that all about?" 

"Oh, yeah," Koh turned on his pillow to face Towa, "the meteorite has fallen."

"What meteorite?" 

"The one in my dream. The one that was gonna kill all of us...cause we're dinosaurs. I was telling you to run for your life."

With that cleared up, Koh said 'good night' for the second time and rolled onto his side. He didn't even give Towa a chance to ask what dinosaur he was in Koh's dream. Koh probably cast himself as a T-Rex, just like his Kishiryu. 

It would be a waste of Towa's preparations to abandon his prank just yet. Slowly, he took out from the pocket of his shorts a long feather that he had found earlier that week. Pinching its quill between his thumb and index finger, he ran its soft tip along the shell of Koh's ear.

Towa was going to see how much tickling that Koh could take. He lowered the feather's tip over the back of Koh's ear, retracting it when Koh lazily reached up to scratch there and put it back after Koh dropped his arm.

Then Koh's mumbling returned. "Towa...Towa...Towa..."

That could be more sleeptalking. Or he could just be lulling Towa into a sense of complacency and was about to follow that up with, 'Towa...I see what you're doing.'

In that case, Towa had better press his advantage. He started flicking the feather more vigorously, causing Koh to squirm.

Towa tried hard to hold his laughter in. If he was doing this to his brother, he would have been stopped just as the feather was a milimetre away from his brother's ear. He could just see his big brother, serious and dedicated as ever, willingly giving up a good night's sleep to train his mental alertness with Towa.

The thought of his brother sleeping alone tonight, away from him and their fellow Ryusoulgers, made Towa falter.

"Towa...Towa...we've got to...GATTAI!" 

At Koh's shout, Towa flung the feather aside. It floated through the air, landing on who knows where. 

"Why am I there?" Abandoning all subtlety, Towa used both hands to shake Koh awake. "And what are you dragging me along for?" 

"DRUIDON?" The awakened Koh cried out and sprung upright. 

"Nope," Towa sighed. "You were calling out my name in your sleep. Again." 

"Oh. I had a good dream this time." Appearing relieved that they didn't have to get out of bed, Koh lied back down. "In it, us and the Kishiryus have traded places. So they're the Ryusoulgers while we're the partners." 

"So they were walking around on two legs and wielding our Ryusoul Kens? What about us?" 

"Nope, everyone's the same as they are in real life." 

"Then when we're going to gattai, we..." 

A horrifying image sprang up--one of head and arms and limbd detaching themselves from a torso. Towa shuddered, his imagination supplying the sounds of bones cracking and snapping. 

"Great, you've put a gorefest in my head," he complained. "Leave me out of your crazy dreams!" 

He grabbed the pillow meant for him and whacked Koh once to reinforce his point. Not hard enough that made it seem like he wanted to start a fight.

Vaguely, he remembered that pillowfights sometimes happened at sleepovers. A pillowfight between him and Koh would no doubt last until the dawn and they would no doubt both deprive each other of even a wink of sleep. And then what would happen when the Druidon really attack?

"My bad," Koh apologized. "The next dream will be better."

"How would you know?"

"I'll tell you all about it."

Before Towa could ask Koh to explain, Koh gently held the sides of his shoulders and laid him back down. He then snuggled down and pulled at the blanket to tuck them both in.

"Do you and Bamba have any memories about the village?"

"You can ask him."

"Okay. Close your eyes and imagine what I'm telling you."

Towa did so, seeing no harm in it. Koh didn't even try to get Towa to share details about his and his brother's past that Towa didn't want to tell him yet, so he didn't think that Koh would make him do what he didn't want to do.

Koh began, "The two of us are in the forest surrounding the village when a storm begins. Blue sky in one second, thunder splitting the dark clouds in the next. We run for shelter and get soaked. Really, really soaked. 'Ah, even my undies are drenched!' You say."

Keeping his eyes closed, Towa frowned and demanded, "Could you not ad-lib for me?"

" 'Kay. Want to come up with your own lines?" 

"Ah, Koh, looks like even your undies are drenched!" 

"We run through the woods and reach a cave that I know pretty well. Towa, in here. Watch your head!" Koh readily switched from his storytelling voice to pretending that the two of them were really out there at wherever Koh had transported them to in his mind. 

Since Towa had agreed earlier, he'd be a bad sport if he didn't continue to play along. "I'm in. What am I supposed to be looking at?" 

"A long tunnel that we'll be walking down very soon. But first, a little light--Tada!" 

"Where?!" 

"From a flashlight left behind. Probably by people from outside the village who had set up camp. I use it to lead the way and you follow me, down the tunnel which is actually a secret passage to the top of a cliff." 

At this point, Towa was rather intrigued. He had visited all sorts of landforms with his brother, but rarely walked through any secret passages. He rested both his palms on his chest and waited in silence for what Koh had to show him. That is, what Koh wanted him to imagine. 

The silence stretched out without even a fidget from Koh's side, until Towa felt like he had to say something. He had better things to dream about than a tedious climb up a dark, narrow path in wet clothes that clung to his skin. 

"Are we there yet?" 

"Just a bit more to go. You getting tired?" 

"More like getting comfortable," Towa snapped. "This bed is actually too comfortable to _not_ fall asleep in." 

"Wait, we're here! The light at the end of the tunnel! QUE BOM!" The bed started to rock, meaning Koh must be thrashing about to act out jumping for joy upon reaching their goal. "Look, Towa, a rainbow!" 

"Oh, nice, it's not raining anymore." 

"That's nothing compared to the biggest rainbow you'll ever see. Where we're standing on is right in the rainbow's yellow and green!" 

"That's impossible," Towa scoffed. 

Where they were must be in the middle of the rainbow's upward arc, from which it would extend to curve across and down the cleared sky. It would be nice if such a rainbow could exist in the world and Towa could just step right into its colours. 

In his mind, he stepped into the green and looked down at his skin being bathed in the light. The light of the colour that marked him as a knight. 

In his mind, he looked up and caught Koh grinning at him. 

Again, he waited for Koh to describe himself walking over to join Towa. But Koh didn't say another word. Towa raised his head, fixing his gaze on the peak of the rainbow where red blended with orange. 

"Towa...Towa...Towa!" 

What now? As Towa turned, he was hit by a blinding light that forced him to shut his eyes. He had barely reopened them when his head banged against another person's and he heard Koh going, "Ow!" 

The impact brought Towa back down to Earth. He rubbed at the hurt spreading across the surface of his forehead and realized that at some point while he had been following Koh's dream, he had fallen asleep. 

"What was that for? You didn't have to wake me up like that," Towa groaned. 

"I didn't! You suddenly moved and--" 

Koh stopped, put his hand on the nape of Towa's neck to pull him closer and press his lips to the centre of Towa's head. Where they had banged their heads together. Koh's gentleness startled Towa; he was at a loss for words until Koh pulled away. 

"Okay, now what's _that_ for?" 

Koh smiled. "Just standing in for your big brother for a while. If it still hurts, you can ask Ui for a cooling patch at breakfast." 

Towa glared at Koh, but Koh seemed to miss it altogether as he bounded away while chirping about bacon. 

On top of the headbutt, Towa was given the image of his brother giving him a little kiss on the top of his head. Just the thought of it made him feel like swinging a sword. If his brother had done something like that before, it must have been when Towa was too small to remember. 

Sprawling on the bed to take advantage of having it all to himself, Towa crossed his arms behind his head. He considered how to get back at Koh, preferably before he had to meet up with his brother later that day. 

**Author's Note:**

> The tiny bit of 'gore' is inspired by reading lots of Game of Thrones trivia lately. Yikes. Thanks for reading!


End file.
